Act. III
Open on the next day. Ryan is seen baking something. We hear "Happy Birthday to You" playing in the background. He bakes a replacement cake for the Tusken Raiders.) Ryan: Here you go. Happy birthday. From me to you. Tusken Raiders: (cheer) (Ryan's holographic communicator goes off. Major Hologram appears on screen.) Hologram: Agent Ryan Prime, our sources tell us that the R2 unit is safely in the possession of Obi-Wan Kenobi. You always come through for us. Ryan: Thanks, sir. R2 is on it's way to the Reble base as we speak. Hologram: Great work! Now to take a well-deserved rest. Ryan: Thanks. Sora and Meg, here I come. Then Hologram came back Hologram: I've got your next mission. You need to get to the Death Star immediately. Dr Achimoff is working on a new inator. We need you to stop him before he can finish building it. Good luck. Ryan: Yes, sir. After that, he look Discouraging Ryan: Oh man. I need the Death Star plans back in R2 and stop Achnimoff. What I will do? What will Sora do? Meanwhile Everyone is waiting for Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dora Kid, Dora-Nichov and Dora Med Phineas: Bye, mom! See ya later! Linda: Don't forget your sunscreen. Perry: Okay! Dora Kid: They going to their speeder andnthey saw a Disk Phineas: Hey, what's this? "Death Star plans"? Wait, I bet it belongs to that R2 unit that we sent to Ben Kenobi's house. I wonder if he's still there. Ferb: No. He is on his way to Mos Eisley. Phineas: Oh, wow! Can you sense that with the Force? Ferb: No, I can see them. They're right over there. Pinky look at his binoculars are saw Luke and the other Pinky: I think I see something. It's Luke and the droid in the- Then a Tusker Raider Tusken Raider: (Growl) Pinky: YIKES!!! But it was Dora-Nichov and he's using a tusken raider puppet Pinky: Oh. You got me there. Dora-Nichov: (speak tusken) They went to Mos Eisley (The Boys has Finally Made it to Mos Eisley, and they went to their School to see the Principal Terodachi) Principal Terodachi: My Favorite Students, You boys are here. Phineas: That right Principal, we here. Principal Terodachi: What are you doing here? You know School is not ready on Saturday. Dora-Nichov: I know, but we want you to see this Disk we Found. Phineas: We're trying to find an R2 unit and give him back this data disc. Principal Terodachi: Really, Let me see. (He put the Disk and it show a Hologram Screen) Wang Dora: Let's see... It's an Imperial Battle Station the Death Star. And According to this, It seem to be designed specifically to Destroy the entire planet. Phineas: Whoa! We never knew that Imperial will go to far. Dora-Nichov: And listen to this. One proton Torpedo in that small Exhuast port and the whole thing will be Destroyed. Principal Terodach: Wait a minute, it looks like a Self-destruct button. What kind of idiot would design it? (Cutaway to Darthenshmirtz at a water fountain to answer his question.) Darthenshmirtz: Oh, why can't I master this? (end cutaway) Doraemon Wait, if the Rebels have this information, they might stand a chance against this thing. A small one-man fighter could penetrate the outer defense, fly along that trench, and get to the exhaust port. Principal Terodach: Hey, spoiler alert!! Noby: That droid must be part of the Rebel Alliance! We've gotta get this disc back to him! Meanwhile Baljeet: Candace, Ashi, did you get the socks? Candace: Mission accomplished. Buford: I gotta hoagie! Sneech: Are those the stolen Death Star plans we are not supposed to be looking for? Candace: I don't believe it! (to Phineas, Ferb and friends) Hey, you with the Death Star plans, you guys are so busted! Ashi: And you must surrender to my master Aku! Phineas: Uh-oh! Let's get outta here! (Ferb and the others turns the unit off and flees with Ferb) Buford: And they're lost in the crowd. Candace: Not on my watch! Let's go! Dora Med: Hey, look! There's the droid! Candace: You kids, stop right there! (Buford fires his blaster again) Buford! Buford: Sorry, my bad! (The laser hits a creature, which roars and runs off. Phineas, Ferb and their friends escape it and the creature goes after Candace and the others.) Random Guy: (offscreen) My watermelon! (Phineas, Ferb and their friends retreat into Docking Bay 94.) Noby There's the droid! Let's get over there! Stormtrooper 5: Stop that ship! Blast 'im! Peter: There's the Droid! Let's get over there! Stormtrooper 5: Stop that Ship! Blash 'I'm! (Han Solo is Fighting the Stormtroopers) Han Solo: Chewie, get us out of here! Chewbacca: (Roar) Dora-Rinho: Maybe we came at a Bad time (The Millennium Falcon Speeds off) Stormtrooper 5: Oh crud, this is going to mean nothing but Paperwork. Wang Dora: If we don't get the Plans to that R2 Droid, the Entire Planet's could be destroyed! Dora Kid: We need to get to space. But how? Pinky: Well, I do know someone who can help us, but... She's not gonna see me. Perry: Who's she? The woman with the black hair? Pinky: No. An Owner of mine.￼ Minutes Later Cantina (They all went to Cantina, and they heard the Band Playing) Cantina MC: Alright, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes! (The Band left the Cantina) Cantina MC: Not a Bad set, Guys. Only one Death and one Dismemberment. Not bad for a Wednesday. Ponda Baba: (Speaks Aqualish) Cornelius Evanzan: I don't like him either. Cantina MC: Alright, Let's give 'er a Big Cantina Welcome, folks, Vennesa The Twi'Lek. (Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends went to see the Bartender) Pinky: Um, We're looking for a Pilot who was an owner to me. Bartender: Over there. (They saw Two Nurses carrying a Dead Greddo on a Stretcher) Nurse: I could have sworn it was Him? (They left the Cantina) Doraemon: What happen to him? Bartender: You don't want to know. And I was talking about over there. (They saw Figures sitting down at the Table drinking A Juice Box, Pinky and Doraemon look so Scared) Pinky: Um... Hey there. (The Figure grab him, and it was a Girl named Isabella, and over there is Dorami) Isabella: (Angrily) Why do you come here for? Pinky: (Scared) Me and My Friends want a Ride from your Ship. Isabella: Oh Great. (She let go of him) Perry: Pinky, Who's that? Pinky: That's Isabella. My Former Owner. Peter: Your Owner? Pinky: Yeah, I was her Pet, but she found out that I am a Secret Agent from the Rabel, She got so Angry at me and she told me that I'm not her Pet anymore. Terry: And that makes you Heartbroken, Pinky? Pinky: (Disappointed) Yes. And now, I felt sad after that. Noby: And who's that? Doraemon: That Dorami. My sister. Phineas: She's your sister? Doraemon: Yes, she is. When I was with her, she got so Tough on me before I met Noby, and after that she Left home and she Abandon me. El-Matadora: Broke you heart? Doraemon: Well, Into a Million Pieces. (The Curtain open and Vennesa is gonna Sing) (Song "I Feelin' So Low") Dorami: What do want from us. Phineas: Well, Pinky told us that you were a Good Pilot. Isabella: For the Price? Ferb: Not exactly, We have a very important disc we need to get to someone who just blasted out of Docking Bay 94. (Isabella and Dorami know who it was) Isabella: We know whose Ship that is. Noby: Who? Dorami: Han Solo Vennesa: So Low... Isabella: Solo'S been a thorn in our side for Years. Our Ship, the centennial Chihuahua, was on pace to finish the Kessel Ren in eleven parsecs. Dorami: and that Nerf-herder cut us off! Vennesa (Singing) So low... Isabella: Everybody love Solo! Twelve Parsecs! If we ever hear his Name again, we'll just-- Vennesa: (Singing) So Low, So Low, so Low, So Low.. Dorami: Would you excuse us for a Moment. Vennesa: So Low, So Low... (They fires their Blaster to Vennesa and that makes Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends Shock for what they did) Isabella: Yeah, We should probably get going. Pinky: Isabella... You... Blast her Microphone! Isabella: I know I did. Let's go. (They walk off the Cantina, and Vennesa saw her Microphone Destroyed from Isabella and Dorami's Blaster) Vennesa: Well, some people who wasn't in the mood. At the Docking bay (They finally made to their Ship) Isabella: Here's our Ship, The Centennial Chihuahua. Pinky: Why did you called the Chihuahua for? Dorami: It's personal Pinky. Phineas: Seems weird you'd call it something you didn't wanna be asked about. Isabella: You're right. It was a call for attention (Until then Candace and the mother found them) Candace: There they are! (She fired her Blaster) Ashi: Stop them! Dora Kid: Whoa! Looks like we got one. (They ran to the Centennial Chihuahua) Isabella: Move it! We gotta get outta here! (Candace blasts at the Ship) Candace: Fire the Cannon! Sneech: I think the barrel end slides in here. Big G: But then the scope is on the bottom! That's not right! (Isabella and Dorami has start the ship) Isabella: Hold on, this is gonna be rough! (Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends buckle themselves up, and the chihuahua starts up Candace: Give me that! (She flip the Cannon around and aim at the Ship) You're goin' Down! (She fires but the Cannon Explodes) Noby: Uh-oh! Terry: Whoa! Dorami: We see it! (Part of the Building topples over and the Ship dodges it) Buford: (to Baljeet) And you thought we were gonna die in Space. Candace: Move! Move! Move! (The part of the Building destroys the docking bay. Baljeet, Buford, Big G and Sneech jump into the Watering hole) Candace: (Grunt) Ashi: Oh man. Meanwhile In Space Phineas: Wow, you guys. Our planet looks so small from here. Isabella: First time in Space? Noby: Well, of course we are. Isabella: Yeah, what about you Animals, you were part of the Rebel? Perry: We are, but we have a lot of Missions here in Tatooine. Isabella: And who will do them while you leave? Perry: Someone else but, you could meet him on the Death star. Isabella: I see. (She rub the dirt off) And even though your Planet's is over there. (They saw their Planet and it was Huge) Phineas: Oh, that makes much more sense. Mum and Dad always did want us to see the Galaxy, but I don't think that this is what they have in Mind. Dorami: You might want to buckle up. We're makin' the jump to Hyperspace! (The Ship goes to Lightspeed. Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends has crush into the Windshield) Noby: A little more Warning would be nice. Perry: I can't feel my anything. Pinky: And I forgot why Isabella found out about me. Meanwhile C.O.: Ahem. I grow tired of asking this but, Please, tell me you have the Socks. Candace: Yes! Buford? (He give it to her) With my Compliments sir C.O.: Excellent! (He grab the Bag) now report to the Death Star for re-assignment. I'll deliver these to Lord Vader myself. Candace: Finally! Now we're gonna see some Action! Ashi: Us too! C.O.: Whoa Whoa Whoa! You're not riding in here! Uh, this shuttle is full. You can ride back to the Death Star on that Bus Pod (They saw a Bus Pod) Big G: What a piece of Junk! Ashi: You got to be kidding me for my master's sake. Meanwhile Darthenshmirtz: Wait, that's it! I solved my Force problem! I can extract it from Vader's garbage. It...It says right here, see? You can find any''thing on the Internet. Hey, check it out, Norm-3PO. According to this real estate website, my time share on Alderaan is worth, like, 10 times more than I paid for it six years ago! Oh, I ''knew the value would go up! It's just, it's such a peaceful place to.. (Alderaan gets destroyed by the Death Star in the background.) Wait, what? What's this? The value is totally dropping!! Zero?!?! Meanwhile the Centennial Chihuahua (Isabella and Dorami were riding their Ship until they heard a Noise) Isabella: Be back in a minute. (Angrily) Hey, Whatcha doin'?! Noby: Sorry, Is just that... That Comic is so Funny. (Noby, Doraemon, Pinky, Dora-Rinho, El-Matadora, Peter and Terry are laughing from the Comic) Isabella: And what are you doing up here?! Phineas: Isabella, did you know that you have T-27 Thermal couplings up here? Isabella: Get down here! Dora-Nichov: Alright. (Phineas, Ferb, Dora-Nichov, Dora Med, Dora Kid, Perry, and Wang Dora has climb down) Phineas: We can Reroute their current to double up you power supply. Dorami: Just keep your hands off our Ship! (Takes out a notepad) Reroute thermal Couplings. Noby: I wonder what our Family and friends are doing back on Tatooine. It feels a little strange to be so far from them. Phineas: But at least we're making new friends. Like Dorami and Isabella. Isabella: This is not a Friendship, it's a spaceship! So don't invade ours! (And then something is Beeping) Dorami: We're coming out of Hyperspace! Buckle up, Everybody! Phineas: Whadaya think, You Guys? A girl like her and a guy like me? They go into Lightspeed but stop when they see the Falcon) Isabella: As promised, the Millennium Falcon. We should be able to catch him before he gets to that small Moon. Dora Med: That's no moon. It's the Death Star! Dora-Rinho: Isabella! Dorami, turn the Ship around! Isabella: What have you guys gotten us into?! We're caught in a Tractor beam! Dorami: Our engines can't pull us free! Isabella: Looks like we're gonna have to shoot our way out! We're powering up the Turrets! (She put on her Goggles) Dora Kid: There are alternatives to fighting. (They being out their Tools even Ferb and Dora-Nichov. they bring out their Lightsabers and it shaped like a Hammer and a Wrench) Category:Ryantransformer